knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Literatura
Zabilježene (Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku) O zaboravljenim vladaricama Buljina, H. (1984), Jajce i džamija sultanije Esme, u Glasnik Vrhovnog starješinstva Islamske zajednice u SFRJ (br. 5, str. 579-589), Beograd Esma sultan, (23. mart 2014) http://goo.gl/Jvj5yQ (14. maj 2014) Jelena Branković (Mara), (14. oktobar 2013) http://goo.gl/BeFQj0 (14. maj 2014) Kajan, I. (2004), Katarina, kraljica bosanska, Tuzla, Bosanska riječ Legenda o Esmihuani, (27. februar 2014) http://goo.gl/Fv9Fbf (14. maj 2014) Lovrenović, I. (2002), Bosanski Hrvati: esej o agoniji jedne evropsko-orijentalne mikrokulture, Zagreb, Durieux Mulaosmanović, A. (2004), Kraljica Katarina – mit u nastajanju. Historijski mitovi u zemljama nasljednicama Jugoslavije http://goo.gl/FFfM7I (15. maj 2014) Tošić, Đ. (1998), Ponašanje bosanske kraljice Mare (Jelene) u izbjeglištvu, Zbornik radova X kongresa Saveza istoričara Jugoslavije, Beograd Tošić, Đ. (2002), Posljednja bosanska kraljica Mara (Jelena), Zbornik za istoriju BiH, Beograd UVOD Bal, M. (2002), Čitanje pogleda: Konstrukcija roda u ‘Rembrandta’, u Uvod u feminističke teorije slike (prir. Anđelković, B.), Beograd, Centar za savremenu umetnost Begić, A. (1978) Prilike, u Umjetnost BiH 1894–1923. (Hozić, Arfan) Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH Begić, A. (1978) Slikarstvo, u Umjetnost BiH 1894–1923. (Hozić, Arfan) Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH Beljkašić-Hadžidedić, Lj. (1997), Učešće muslimanskih žena u tradicionalnim privrednim djelatnostima u Sarajevu krajem XIX i početkom XX vijeka, u Sve bih zemlje za Saraj’vo dala. Žene pišu i čitaju grad (ur. Tomašević, D.), Sarajevo, Fondacija za izdavaštvo Božinović, N. (2006), Žensko pitanje u Srbiji u XIX i XX veku, Beograd, Devedesetčetvrta i Žene u crnom Giljferding, A. (1972), Putovanje po Bosni, Hercegovini i staroj Srbiji, Sarajevo, Izdavačko preduzeće Veselin Masleša Grupa autora (1978), Umjetnost BiH 1894–1923, Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH Gume-Peterson, T, Metjus, P. (2002), Feministička kritika istorije umetnosti, u Uvod u feminističke teorije slike (prir. Anđelković, B.), Beograd, Centar za savremenu umetnost Hadžibegović, I; Kamberović, H. (1997), Organizacije civilnog društva u BiH- porijeklo i kontekst, Revija slobodne misli, (br. 9-10), Sarajevo, Asocijacija nezavisnih intelektualaca KRUG 99 Hadžiosmanović, L., (1980), Biblioteke u BiH za vrijeme austrougarske vladavine, Sarajevo, Izdavačko preduzeće Veselin Masleša Hawkesworth, C. (2000), Women and Verbal Art in Serbia and Bosnia, Budimpešta i New York, Central European University Krzović, I. (1978), Crtež i grafika, u Umjetnost BiH 1894–1923. (Hozić, Arfan) Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH Lazić, T. (2012), Žene u istoriji Semberije (dopunjeno izdanje), Bijeljina, Organizacija žena Lara Milaković, J. (1895), Majka u našoj narodnoj pjesmi, Nada (god. I, br.2, str. 33-34), Sarajevo Milaković, J. (1895), Majka u našoj narodnoj pjesmi. Gragja za narodnu pedagogiju, Nada (god. I, br. 2, str. 7-8), Sarajevo Nakić, G. (2010), Školstvo i pedagoško naslijeđe iz razdoblja turske vladavine livanjskim krajem, Suvremena pitanja 10, Časopis za kulturu i prosvjetu, Mostar Papić, M. (1972), Školstvo u BiH za vrijeme austrougarske okupacije (1878-1918), Sarajevo, Izdavačko preduzeće Veselin Masleša Pušić-Pletikosić, S., Žena i stid njezin, Bosanska Vila (god. 16, br. 1, str. 12-13), Sarajevo Roger, N. (2010), Bosanska čarolija, u Sve bih zemlje za Saraj’vo dala (Tomašević, D.), Sarajevo, Fondacija za izdavaštvo Sejfija, I. (2008), Povijesne predispozicije i aktuelni razvoj građanskih asocijacija u BiH, Sarajevo, Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung Školski glasnik, 1912. Tomašević, D. (2002), Sve bih zemlje za Saraj’vo daka, Žene pišu i čitaju grad, Sarajevo, Fondacija za izdavaštvo Vujković, S. (2009), U građanskom ogledalu: identiteti žena bosanskohercegovačke građanske kulture 1879–1941, Banja Luka, Muzej savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske Zdero, J. (2006), Belović-Bernadzikovska, Jelica (1870–1946), u A Biographical Dictionary of Women’s Movement and Feminism (Francisca de Haan), Central, Eastern and South-Eastern Europe, 19th and 20th Century, Budimpešta i New York: CEU Press (str. 51-53) Zdero, J. (2006), Kašiković, Stoja (1865), u A Biographical Dictionary of Women’s Movement and Feminism (Francisca de Haan), Central, Eastern and SouthEastern Europe, 19th and 20th Century, Budimpešta i New York: CEU Press (str. 241-243) Zdero, J. (2006), Skenderova, Staka (1831-1891), u A Biographical Dictionary of Women’s Movement and Feminism (Francisca de Haan), Central, Eastern and South-Eastern Europe, 19th and 20th Century, Budimpešta i New York: CEU Press (str. 514-516) I DIO Ademović, F. (1998), Bosanskohercegovačka štampa (1918–1941), Nezavisna unija profesionalnih novinara BiH, Sarajevo, Soros media centar Bajić, N. (1962), Pregled učešća žena u radničkom pokretu BiH do Obznane 1921. godine, Glasnik arhiva i društva arhivista BiH, Godina II, Knjiga II, Sarajevo Begić, A. (1978), Umjetnost BiH 1894–1923, Sarajevo, Umjetnička galerija BiH Begić, A. (april-septembar, 2004), Prve likovne umjetnice BiH, Sarajevo, PEN centar BiH, Bosanska knjiga Božinović, N., Nekoliko osnovnih podataka o Ženskom pokretu u Jugoslaviji između dva rata, Autonomni ženski centar, http://goo.gl/xf7ygC (mart, 2014) Čaušević, J. (2013), Sufražetski pokret(i) u svijetu i BiH, u Zbornik radova ženske političke akademije, , Banja Luka, Helsinški parlament građana Banja Luka Doubt, K. (2014), Elopment and Ego-Identity in the Narratives of Bosnian Women u Young Women in Post-Yugoslav Societies: Research, Practice and Policy (Adamović, Mirjana ), Zagreb, Institut za društvena istraživanja u Zagrebu Drakić, G. (2011), Prekid trudnoće prema Krivičnom zakoniku Kraljevine Jugoslavije i projektima koji su mu prethodili, u Zbornik radova Pravnog fakulteta, vol. 45, br. 3, Novi Sad Erlich, V. (1966), Family in Transition: A Study of 300 Yugoslav Villages, Princeton, Princeton University Press Freidenreich, H. (2009), Yugoslavia. Jewish Women: A Comprehensive Historical Encyclopedia, Jewish Women’s Archive, http://goo.gl/bYBD1v (1. juni 2014) Gajić, D., Buran život Sofke Nikolić, http://goo.gl/FWaJhR (april, 2014) Grebović-Lendo, N., Tragom ženskog aktivizma... (13. decembar 2011) http://nahla.ba/tekstovi10.aspx?tid=213 (20. maj 2014) Hawkesworth, C. (2000), Voices in the Shadows, Women and Verbal Art in Serbia and Bosnia, Budimpešta, Central European University Press Islamović, E. (2004), Neki aspekti razvoja obrazovanja žena u BiH za vrijeme austrougarske okupacije, Ljudska prava – Časopis za sve pravno-političke probleme (god. V, broj 2-4) Sarajevo Jergović, M., Bahrija Nuri Hadžić (11. mart 2013) http://goo.gl/LzlDfj (mart, 2014) Kecman, J. (1978), Žene Jugoslavije u radničkom pokretu i ženskim organizacijama 1918–1941, Beograd, Narodna knjiga, Institut za savremenu istoriju Kovačević, D. (1972), Borbeni put žena Jugoslavije, Beograd, Leksikografski zavod Sveznanje Kujraković, N. (april, 2010), Đulistan, prvi bošnjački ženski časopis, u Diwan (god. XIII, br. 29-30, str. 150-155), JU Javna biblioteka Alija Isaković, Malcolm, N. (2002), Bosnia – A Short History, London, Pan Books Milišić, S. (1996), Emancipacija muslimanske žene u BiH, u Urbano biće BiH, Sarajevo, Međunarodni centar za mir, Institut za istoriju Mustafić, M. (2010), Žene u vremenu, Bratunac, Bratunac, Forum žena Bratunac Odabrani članci o muslimankama iz periodike (1900–2010); http://goo.gl/nhavr3 Pantelić, I. (2011), Partizanke kao građanke, Beograd, Institut za savremenu istoriju Papo Bohoreta, L. (2005), Sefardska žena u Bosni, Sarajevo, Connnectum Penava, S. (1981), Izvori i literatura o problemima emancipacije muslimanske žene u BiH, u Prilozi Instituta za istoriju (sv. 18, str. 273-284), Sarajevo Popov-Momčinović, Z. (2013), Ženski pokret u Bosni i Hercegovini: Artikulacija jedne kontrakulture, Sarajevo, Sarajevski otvoreni centar, Centar za empirijska istraživanja religije u BiH, Fondacija CURE Šarić, S. (2004), Dvije zaboravljene gospođe, u Most, časopis za obrazovanje, nauku i kulturu, (god. XXIX, broj 173), Mostar, http://goo.gl/V8maLM Seifija, I. (2008), Povijesne predispozicije i aktuelni razvoj građanskih asocijacija u BiH, Sarajevo, Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung http://goo.gl/AvycKz Šeta, Đ. (2011), Zašto marama? Bosanskohercegovačke muslimanke o životu i radu pod maramom, Sarajevo, Centar za napredne studije, Centar za interdisciplinarne postdiplomske studije Stojaković, G., Reproductive Work and Maternity in Yugoslavia in time of AFŽ, http:// goo.gl/3blRFF (juni, 2014) Stojaković, G. (2011), Rodna perspektiva novina Antifašističkog fronta žena (1945– 1953) – doktorska teza na Univerzitetu u Novom Sadu, Novi Sad, Acimsi – Asocijacija centara za interdisciplinarne i multidisciplinarne studije: rodne studije Tomić, M., Muzej književnosti i pozorišne umjetnosti http://www.katolicki-tjednik. com/vijest.asp?n_UID=1231 Vince, Z. (1954/55), Drugarica direktor, gospođa profesor ili drugarica, direktorica, gospođa profesorica, Zagreb, Jezik (3/4) Vujković, S. (2010), U građanskom ogledalu: identiteti žena bosanskohercegovačke građanske kulture 1878–1941, Banja Luka, Muzej savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske Zbigniew, D. (1970), Teodora Krajewska, tom XV, Polski Słownik Biograficzny Žutić, F., Sofija Pletikosić, Safijja-hanum, i rasprava o emancipaciji i školovanju muslimanke http://goo.gl/p5gwqL Internet izvori: Bošnjačka preporodna književnost (25. februar 2011) http://goo.gl/oCVBTT Članak “Nagrada Anka Topić” http://goo.gl/FYqjn0 i članak “Dodijeljene nagrade Anka Topić” http://www.postaja.ba/index.php/vijesti/epe/648- Heroina Vahida Maglajlić uzor palestinskim ženama http://goo.gl/02FBSJ Muzej Sofke Nikolić http://muzej-sofke-nikolic.blogspot.com/ (april, 2014) Razgovor sa Ivanom Lovrenovićem za Dane (18. april 2013), Knjige, pjesme, uspomene: http://ivanlovrenovic.com/2014/02/knjige-pjesme-uspomene/ Upoznajte žene iz prošlosti koje su zadužile Banja Luku (10. decembar 2013) http:// goo.gl/A1hGKo II DIO (1972), Borbeni put žena Jugoslavije, Beograd, Leksikografski zavod Sveznanje (1984) Građa za povijest narodnooslodilačke borbe u sjeverozapadnoj Hrvatskoj, Knjiga II (januar–juni 1942), Zagreb Heroji jugoslovenske Narodnooslobodilačke borbe (1941–1945) (1982), Jedanaesta krajiška brigada, Bosanska Gradiška (1957), Oslobodilački rat naroda Jugoslavije (1941–1945) – Od sloma stare Jugoslavije do drugog zadjedanja AVNOJ-a, Knjiga I, Beograd, Vojni institut JNA Partizanke Hrvatske u NOB-u, Savet antifašističkih boraca i antifašista Republike Hrvatske (1976), Sarajevo u revoluciji: Revolucionarni radnički pokret (1937–1941), Knjiga I, Sarajevo, Historijski arhiv Sarajevo (1977), Sarajevo u revoluciji: Komunistička parija Jugoslavije u pripremama i organizaciji ustanka, Knjiga II, Sarajevo, Historijski arhiv Sarajevo (1979), Sarajevo u revoluciji: Uspjesi i prevazilaženje poteškoća u razvoju NOP-a (oktobra, 1941. – novembar, 1943.), Knjiga III, Sarajevo, Historijski arhiv Sarajevo (1981), Sarajevo u revoluciji: U borbi do punog oslobođenja (novembar, 1943 – april, 1945), Knjiga IV, Sarajevo, Historijski arhiv Sarajevo (1951), Zbornik dokumenta i podataka o narodnooslobodilačkom ratu jugoslavenskih naroda, tom IV/knjiga I, Beograd, Vojni istorijski institut Jugoslovenske narodne armije, (1959), Zbornik dokumenta i podataka o narodnooslobodilačkom ratu jugoslavenskih naroda, tom II/knjiga VII, Beograd, Vojni istorijski institut Jugoslovenske narodne armije (1959), Zbornik dokumenta i podataka o narodnooslobodilačkom ratu jugoslavenskih naroda, tom I/knjiga II, Beograd, Vojni istorijski institut Jugoslovenske narodne armije. Beoković, M. (1967), Žene heroji, Sarajevo, Svjetlost Biser-Taso, N. (2008), Žene BiH i narodnooslobodilačke borbe, u Žena u ratu 1992– 1995: zbornik radova sa okruglog stola Žena u ratu 1992–1995, (održanog 26. juna 2008. godine u Sarajevu), Sarajevo, Udruženje za zaštitu tekovina borbe za BiH, Kantonalni odbor Bosto, S; Cipek, M; Milosavljević, O. (2008), Kultura sjećanja:1941/ Povijesni lomovi i svladavanje prošlosti, Zagreb, Dispunt Brajović, P; Đonlagić, A; Đurković, B; Kovačević, V; Kućn, V; Ljubičić, N; Perović, B; Solter, F; Savković, S. (1965), Neretva: Proleterske i udarne divizije u bici na Neretvi, Beograd, Vojno-izdavački zavod Colić, M. (1988), Pregled operacija na jugoslovenskom ratištu 1941–1945, Beograd, Vojno-istorijski institut Čepo, Z; Jelić, I. (1972), Peta zemaljska konferencija KPJ, u Zbornik radova, Zagreb, Institut za historiju radničkog pokreta Hrvatske / Školska knjiga Čirić – Bogetić, Lj. (1972), Odluke pete zemaljske konferencije KPJ o radu među ženama i njihova realizacija u periodu 1940 –1941, u Peta zemaljska konferencija KPJ (Čepo; Z; Jelić; I.), Zagreb, Institut za historiju radničkog pokreta Hrvatske/Školska knjiga Deklaracija Drugog zasjedanja AVNOJ-a (30. novembar 1943) Jajce, http://goo. gl/1TN936 (25. maja 2014) Direktivno pismo CK KPJ o zadacima AFŽ-a, (2. novembar 1942), http://www.znaci.net/00001/138_52.pdf (27. februara 2014) Đurović, M. (1959), Sutjeska: zbornik radova/ pišu učesnici, Knjiga III, Beograd, Vojnoizdavački zavod JNA Filipović, M. (2007), BiH prije i nakon ZAVNOBiH-a, Sarajevo, Akademija nauka i umjetnosti BiH Jambrešić Kirin, R; Senjković, R. (2005), Puno puta bi vas bili izbacili kroz vrata, biste bila išla kroz kroz prozor nutra: preispitivanje povijesti žena u Drugom svjetskom ratu, Narodna umjetnost, 42/2 Kamberović, H. (2006), 60 godina od završetka Drugog svjetskog rata: kako se sjećati 1945. godine, Sarajevo, Institut za istoriju Karabegović, I; Kovačević, M; Krilić, A; Tepić, I; Nivelić, B; Džanič, A; Šunjić, M; Zlatar, B. (1994), BiH: od najstarijih vremena do kraja Drugog svjetskog rata, Sarajevo, Štab Vrhovne komande Oružanih snaga RBiH Katz, V. (2011), O društvenom položaju žena u BiH 1942–1953, Prilozi, 40, Sarajevo Katz, V. (1996) O utjecaju 1945. na urbano biće BiH (Crtice iz građanskog života, u Urbano biće BiH, Sarajevo, Međunarodni centar za mir/Institut za istoriju Kučan, V. (1996), Borci Sutjeske, Beograd, Zavod za udžbenike i nastavna sredstva Malcom, N., Povijest BiH Milinović, D; Petakov, Z. (2010), Partizanke: Žene u narodnooslobodilačkoj borbi, Novi Sad, Cenzura Milosavljević, D. (1975), Žene Srbije u NOB, Beograd, Nolit Milosavljević, O. (2006), Potisnuta istina: Kolaboracija u Srbiji 1941–1944, Ogledi (br. 7), Beograd, Helsinški komitet za ljudska prava u Srbiji Mitrašević, N., Formiranje inicijatinih odbora AFŽ-a i njihov rad na Kozari u prvoj polovini 1943. godine, http://www.znaci.net/00001/165_34.pdf Pantelić, I. (2011), Partizanke kao građanke: društvena emancijipacija đartizanki u Srbiji 194 –1953, Beograd, Institut za savremenu istoriju, Evoluta Peković, S., Ženski časopisi u Srbiji na početu 20. veka, http://www.openstarts.units. it/dspace/bitstream/10077/2423/1/05.pdf (1. april 2014) Peraica, Ana (2007), Žena na raskrižju ideologija, Split, Hrvatsko društvo likovnih umjetnika Petrić, N. (1982), Čovjekove slobode, rađanje, samoupravljanje, Sarajevo, Svjetlost – OOUR Zavod za udžbenike i nastavna sredstva/ Banja Luka, NIGRO Glas – OOUR Izdavačka djelatnost Popov Momčinović, Z. (2013), Ženski pokret u Bosni i Hercegovini: Artikulacija jedne kontrakulture, Sarajevo, Sarajevski otvoreni centar, Centar za empirijska istraživanja religije u BiH, Fondacija Cure Petrović, J; Arsenijević, D. (2011), Jugoslavenski feminizmi, Beograd, ProFemina (specijalni br. 2) Rezolucija o osnivanju AVNOJ-a, 27. novembar 1942, Bihać, http://goo.gl/VMW88v (25. maj 2014) Roksandić, V; Javorina-Cvijović, I. (2013), Intelektualci i rat 1939–1947, u Zbornik radova s Desničarskih susreta 2012, Zagreb, Filozofski fakultet Sveučilišta u Zagrebu Sklevicky, L. (januar, 1984), Organizirana djelatnost žena Hrvatske za vrijeme narodooslobodilačke borbe 1941–1945, Historical Contributions, Vol 3/No. 3. Sklevicky, L. (1996), Konji, žene, ratovi, Zagreb, Ženska infoteka Sklevicky, L. (20–22. decembar 1984), AFŽ kao potencijalni čimbenik procesa kulturne mijene tijekom razdoblja NOB-e, Ljubljana, Vloga in obmečje razlike v materijalističnoj teoriji/ II, Židovsko vprašanje Sklevicky, L. (1986), Modeli integracije emancipatorskog procesa, Antifašistička fronta žena Jugoslavije 1945-1953, Problemi (god. XXIV, br. 9, str. 20–23), Ljubljana Sklevicky, L. (1976), Od borbe za prava do prave borbe, Žena, (god. XXXIV, br. 3), Zagreb Sklevicky, L. (1986), Prvi kongres AFŽ-a Hrvatske: putovi integracije žena u novo društvo, u Zbornik IHRPH, Zagreb, Oslobođenje Hrvatske 1945 Stojčić, M. (2009), Proleteri svih žemalja – Ko vam pere čarape? Feministički pokret u Jugoslaviji 1978–1989, u Novi društveni pokreti u Jugoslaviji od 1968. do danas, (Tomić, Đ; Atanacković, P.), Novi Sad, Cenzura Stojić, D. (1987), Prva ženska partizanska četa, Karlovac, Historijski arhiv u Karlovcu Ščapec, S. (2013), Partizanke Hrvatske u Narodnooslobodilačkoj borbi, Savez antifašističkih boraca i antifašista Hrvatske Vasiljević, L. (2012), Rod i levica, Beograd, Ženski informacioni trening centar Vujković, S. (2009), U građanskom ogledalu: identiteti žena bosanskohercegovačke građanske culture 1878–1941, Banja Luka, Muzej savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske/ Beograd, Kulturni centar Vukčević S. (1985), Borbe i otpori u okupiranim gradovima Jugoslavije, Beograd, Vojno-istorijski institut Vuksanović, M. (1987), Prva proleterska brigade, Beograd, Narodna knjiga/ Institut za savremenu istoriju, Titograd, Pobjeda Wiesinger, B. (2009), Rat partizanki – Žene u oružanom otporu u Jugoslaviji, u Historijska traganja (br. 4) III DIO Batović, A. (2010), Od ekonomske reforme do Brijunskog plenuma – Američki i britanski izvještaji o Jugoslaviji (1964-1966), Historijski zbornik (god. LXIII, br. 2, str. 539–558) Biagiarelli, R; Behlulović, M; Biava, M; Husejić, M. (2010), Žene u vremenu Bratunac, Bratunac, NVO Forum žena Bratunac Božinović, N. (1996), Žensko pitanje u Srbiji u XIX i XX veku, Beograd, Devedesetčetvrta i Žene u crnom Dević, A., Redefining the Public-Private boundary: Nationalism and Women’s Activism in Former Yugoslavia, u The Anthropology of East Europe Review, vol.15/ no.2. Dijanić, D; Merunka-Golubić M; Niemčić, I; Stanić, D., Ženski biografski leksikon. Sjećanje žena na život u socijalizmu (str. 302–336) Dobrivojević, I. (2011), Od ruralnog ka urbanom, Modernizacija RBiH u FNRJ 1945- 1955, u Identitet BiH kroz historiju, zbornik radova 2, Sarajevo, Institut za istoriju u Sarajevu Dr. Silajdžić, A. (1971), Borba žene za ravnopravnost jedan od uzroka razvoda braka, u Godišnjak pravnog fakulteta u Sarajevu XIX, Sarajevo, Univerzitet u Sarajevu. Dugandžić Živanović, D. (2011), Fragmenti ženskih sjećanja 1978. i danas, Beograd, ProFemina – časopis za žensku i književnost i kulturu (specijalni br. 2) Gavrić, S; Stojić, H. (2011), Žene u Bosni i Hercegovini: Dolje ti rijeka, dolje ti je pruga, Sarajevo, Buybook Kožul, Franjo (1973), Samoupravni i radni status žene u Jugoslaviji (rezultati istraživanja), Sarajevo, Univerzitet u Sarajevu, Fakultet političkih nauka Miškovska-Kajevska, A. (2006), Communistis, Feminists and Nationalists: A journey into the Former Yugoslavia (1941-1991). Masters’ Thesis. University of Amsterdam, Faculty of Social and Behavioural Sciences, Amsterdam Pantelić, I. (2011), Partizanke kao građanke, Institut za savremenu istoriju, Beograd, Evolut Papić, Ž. (1994), Nationalism, patriarchy and war in ex-Yugoslavia. Women’s History Review ( str. 115-117) Papić, Ž. (2002), Europe after 1989: Ethnic wars, the Fascistization of Civil Society and Body Politics in Serbia, u Thinking Differently: A Reader in European Women’s Studies (Griffin, G; Braidotti, R.), London i New York, Zed Books, (str. 127-144) Popov-Momčinović, Z. (2013), Ženski pokret u Bosni i Hercegovini: Artikulacija jedne kontrakulture, Sarajevo, Sarajevski Otvoreni Centar, Centar za empirijska istraživanja religije u BiH, Fondacija CURE Ramet, P. Sabrina (1999), In Tito’s Time, u Gender Politics in the Western Balkans, University Park, (P. Ramet, Sabrina), Pennsylvania: the Pennsylvania State University Press, (str. 89-100) Sakić, Ljiljana (2010), Kako sam čuvala Brigitte Monhaupt. Sarajevo Sklevicky, Lydia (2000), Žene Hrvatske u NOB, u Hawkesworth.C. Voices in the Shadows Women and Verbal Art in Serbia and Bosnia, Central European University Slobodna Bosna, (17. septembar 2009, str. 58-62) Spahić-Šiljak, Z. (2012), Propitivanje ženskih, feminističkih i muslimanskih identiteta; Postsocijalistički konteksti u BiH i na Kosovu, Sarajevo Stojaković, Gordana (2012), Rodna perspektiva u novinama Antifašističkog frona žena (1945–1953), Novi Sad, Zavod za ravnopravnost polova Stojaković, G. (2011), Rodna perspektiva u novinama Antifašističkog fronta žena (1945- 1953) – doktorska teza, Asocijacija centara za interdisciplinarne i multidisciplinarne postdiplomkse studije: rodne studije, Novi Sad, Univerzitet u Novom Sadu Tomašević, D. (2010), Sve bih zemlje za Sarajv’o dala, Sarajevo, Dobra knjiga Tomić, Đ; Atanacković, P. (2009), Društvo u pokretu: Novi društveni pokreti u Jugoslaviji od 1968 do danas, Novi Sad, Cenzura Traljić, N. (1965), Ravnopravnost žene u odnosu na razvod braka, u Godišnjak Pravnog fakulteta u Sarajevu, XIII, Sarajevo, Univerzitet u Sarajevu Vojvodić, N. (maj, 2012), Gender Analysis in Ethnic Conflict:Causes and Consequences in the case of Yugoslavia, School of Slavonic and Eastern European Studies, London, University College London Vujković, S. (2009), U građanskom ogledalu: identiteti žena BiH građanske kulture1878–1941, Banja Luka, Muzej savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske Internet izvori: Arhiv Jugoslavije (31. januar 1946), Constitution of the Federative People’s Republic of Yugoslavia, http://goo.gl/L8sN2Q (31. mart 2014) Marčetić, I., Ekonomija njege i brige izgradila je zemlju, Intervju sa Gordanom Stojaković, http://goo.gl/THUzwa (24. maj 2014) Stojaković, G., Antifašistički front žena Vojvodine 1942-1953. Iskustvo masovnog organizovanja žena, Beograd, Rekonstrukcija ženski fond http://goo.gl/WcKtNO (30. juni 2014) Vujić, J., Sve po spisku: o Golom Otoku (ekskluzivni spiskovi žrtava), http://goo.gl/0zlJGU (31. maj 2014) Žilnik, Ž. (2009), Yugoslavia: Down with the Red Bourgeoisie, u 1968: Memories and Legacies of a Global Revolt (Gassert, Philipp; Klimke, Martin) http://goo.gl/gkfnmG (29. juni 2014) Azulaj, K. (2001), Invervju sa Rahelom Perišić, http://goo.gl/ZOsrFI (28. juni 2014) Izložba slika Nade Pivac Memento, u galeriji Kristijan Kreković http://goo.gl/ ddrO7h ( 28. juni 2014) Primarske Novice, http://goo.gl/yxPpJ8 (28. juni 2014) http://www.zenskestudije.org.rs/01_o_nama/biografije.html (24. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/HcTgVA (24. juni 2014) http://bs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nafija_Sarajli%C4%87> (29. juni 2014) http://bs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memnuna_Vila_Bogdani%C4%87 (26. juni 2014) http://bs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ljiljana_Molnar-Talaji%C4%87> (26. juni 2014) http://bs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jasmina_Musabegovi%C4%87 http://goo.gl/3kF3md (29. juni 2014) http://hr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bisera_Alikadi%C4%87 (28. juni 2014) http://www.sveske.ba/bs/autori/b/bisera-alikadic. (28. juni 2014) http://www.safetaobhodjas.de/index.html (29. juni 2014) http://www.penbih.ba/kojeko/djikicv.html. (29. juni 2014) http://radiotrebinje.com/pjesnikinja-dara-sekulic-zena-zmaj/ (29. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/hTGGzq (29. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/DiTeI0 (28. juni 2014) http://bs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marija_Kon (1. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/po69yJ (24. juni 2014) http://sh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lepa_Radi%C4%87 (1. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/haCLOU (12. juni 2014) http://sh.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olga_Humo (24. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/eB3QDG (24. juni 2014) IV DIO (2013), Okrugli sto, Uloga žene u odbrani BiH, Zbornik radova: Okrugli sto Uloga žene u odbrani BiH, (Sarajevo, 21. maja 2013), Sarajevo, Udruženje za zaštitu istorijskih vrijednosti BiH Haber Bakšić-Muftić, J. (2006), Ženska prava u sistemu ljudskih prava, Sarajevo, Pravni fakultet Univerziteta u Sarajevu Berman, D. (2004), Heroji Treće gimnazije: ratna škola u Sarajevu 1992–1995, Sarajevo, Institut za istoriju, Bosanske heroine: Žene koje su branile BiH, http://radiosarajevo.ba/novost/87876 (28. februar 2014) Dautbegović-Bošnjaković, S. (2013), Zaboravljena dimenzija rata u BiH – vojnikinje, u Kojeg je roda sigurnost, Sarajevo, Sarajevski otvoreni centar,. Dračo, I. (2013), Sigurnost za koga? Feminističko redefiniranje koncepta sigurnosti, u Kojeg je roda sigurnost, Sarajevo, Sarajevski otvoreni centar Drezgić, R; Žarkov, D. (2005), Feminističke nevolje sa Balkanom, u: Sociologija Vol. XLVII/ No. 4. Đugum-Hukić, A., Malo ko Akademiju nauka BiH doživljava kao svoju, http://goo. gl/aysJ2H (12. juni 2014) Fransioli-Garcia, E., Godišnji izvještaj o stanju prava žena u BiH tokom 2013. Gavrić, S; Stojić, H. (2011), Žene u Bosni i Hercegovini: Dolje ti rijeka, dolje ti je pruga, Sarajevo, Buybook Hadžiahmić, L. (oktobar, 2010), Women-combatants in defense of Sarajevo: agents or victims, Master’s Dissertation, University of Sarajevo, CIPS, Master’s programme in gender studies, Sarajevo Hadžiahmić, L. (januar–april 2011), Women-combatants in defense of Sarajevo: Agents or Victims u: WBSO, Gender identity in security vocations, No 19 Hunt, S., Ovo nije bio naš rat: Bosanke obnavljaju mir, Biblioteka Dani Hauser, M., Ne prestajati počinjati, http://goo.gl/fEiMDM Iveković, R., Žene, nacionalizam i rat: Vodite ljubav a ne rat, http://goo.gl/mQgau8 Kaldor, M. (1999), New and Old Wars: Organized Violence in a Global Era. Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press. Lačević, F. (2008), Uloga žene u odbrani Sarajeva: Duhovno-povijesne pretpostavke nezapamćenog otpora ženeopsadi i čudu snage u odbrani Sarajeva, u Okrugli sto Opsada i odbrana Sarajeva 1992–1995, Referati Okruglog stola (održanog 23. novembra 2005), Sarajevo, Institu za istraživanje zločina protiv čovječnosti i međunarodnog prava Univerziteta Meintjes, S; Pillay, A; Turshen, M. (2001), The Aftermath: Women in Post Conflict Transformation, London, Zed Books Mlinarević, G; Čaušević, J; Čaušević, J. (2012), Procesuiranje ratnog seksualiziranog nasilja na Sudu BiH: šta se dogodilo sa interesom pravde? Analiza i preporuke u vezi sa rodno osjetljivim praćenjem suđenja za ratno seksualizirano nasilje u BiH u periodu 23. maj 2011–25. maj 2012, Sarajevo, ACIPS Mušinbegović, H. (2000), Monografija Zlatni ljiljani, Odlikovani pripadnici Armije RBiH 1992–1995, Zenica, Dom štampe Monografija Osnovna škola Edhem Mulabdić 1890–2010, Sarajevo, 2010 Omanić, A; Serdarević, M; Ovćina, A; Omanić, H; Omanić, J. (2009), Participation of Women in War in Bosnia and Herzegovina from 1992 to 1995 . Materia Socio Medica 21.3, Omanić A., u Zdravstvo u okruženom/ opsjednutom Sarajevu. Dokumentacioni materijal istraživačkog projekta, Medicinski fakultet Univerziteta u Sarajevu, Ministarstvo zdravstva Kantona Sarajevo Popov-Momčinović, Z. (2013), Ženski pokret u Bosni i Hercegovini: Artikulacija jedne kontrakulture, Sarajevo, Sarajevski otovreni centar, Centar za empirijska istraživanja religije u BiH, Fondacija Cure Revidirani osnovni dokument koji predstavlja dio izvještaja države članice BiH (2010), Sarajevo, Ministarstvo za ljudska prava i izbjeglice Serdarević, M; Omanić, A. (2008), Žene u opkoljenom Sarajevu u: Okrugli sto Opsada i odbrana Sarajeva 1992-1995, Referati Okruglog stola (održanog 23. novembra 2005), Sarajevo, Institut za istraživanje zločina protiv čovječnosti i međunarodnog prava Univerziteta Simić, O. (2010), Rod, konflikt i pomirenje: Gde su muškarci? A šta je sa ženama? Časopis za političku teoriju i istraživanja globalizacije, razvoja i rodnosti, http://postjugo.filg.uj.edu.pl/baza/texts_display.php?id=329 Slapsek, S. (2000), Hunting, ruling, sacrificing: traditional male practicies in contemporary Balkan cultures, u: I Breines, R. Connell and I Eide., Male roles, masculinities and violence, Paris A culture of peace perspective, UNESCO Spahić-Šiljak, Z. (2013), Sjaj ljudskosti: životne priče mirotvorki u BiH, Sarajevo, TPO fondacija Svirčić, J., Feministički raskol devedesetih: takozvane nacionalistkinje i samoproglašene antinacionalistikinje, http://goo.gl/yCclnI Taljanović, A. (2010), Žena u politici BiH, Sarajevo Tokača, Mirsad, Spolna i nacionalna struktura žrtava i ljudski gubitci vojnih formacija (1991– 1996), prema Bosanskoj knjizi mrtvih, IDC http://goo.gl/zTw8Og (10. juni 2014) Zahirović, A. (2012), Neko je rekao feminizam: kako je feminizam uticao na žene XXI veka, Sarajevo, Sarajevski otvoreni centar, Fondacija Heinrich Boll, Ured u BiH, Fondacija CURE Zarkov, Dubravka (2000), Feminism and the disintegration of Yugolsavia: on the politics of gender and ethnicity Žilić, D., Rodni esencijalizmi, politizacija i mirovni aktivizam na prostoru bivše Jugoslavije Yuval-Davis, N. (2004), Rod i nacija, Zagreb, Ženska infoteka Yuval-Davis, N. (2003) Nacionalistički projekti i rodni odnosi, Treća, Časopis Centra za ženske studije, (broj 1-2/vol. V/2003, str. 208) Žene u BiH između valova: može li specifično kontekstualni feminizam pomoći, (str. 85) Ženski glasovi u izvedbenim unjetnostima Zapadnong Balkana 1990–2010, (str. 90) Internet izvori: Sakic-Hatibovic, M; Saracevic, A., (1993), Courage in Journalism Award, http://goo. gl/2Q3h6L Kurspahić, K; Knežević, G., 1992 Courage in Journalism Award, Oslobodjenje, Bosnia and Herzegovina, http://goo.gl/yScQF5 http://goo.gl/XWd3yJ http://www.famacollection.org/bhs/ Abadžić-Hodžić, A., Osvrt na neke aspekte umjetničke produkcije u BiH 1990-ih, http://goo.gl/sZWUzp Članci: Bakšić-Muftić, J. (ljeto-jesen-zima, 2003), Zločin silovanja u BiH, Odjek, http:// www.odjek.ba/index.php?broj=03&id=21 (10. juni 2014) Čengić, E. (april, 2008), Metak u haljinici, Dani (specijalno izdanje), Civitas Haman, A. (9. maj 2014), Kadira Mujanović, žena koja je živjela u Vijećnici, Front slobode, http://goo.gl/bWRecn (10. juni 2014) Mulić-Bušatlija, S. (april, 2008), Vrbanja most, Trči, Nora, trči! O mostu, Suadi i Olgi, Dani (specijalno izdanje, str.3), Civitas Pašović, H. (april, 2008), Za šta smo se borili, Dani (specijalno izdanje), Civitas Seksan, V. (april, 2008), Trijumf volje, Dani (specijalno izdanje), Civitas Sumeja, magazin za ženu i porodicu (2009), No. 8-5 2002, No. 23-2007, No. 32. Tuzla, UGM Obrazovanje D.G. (1973), Da li je nepismenost aktualnost BiH, Prosvjetni list (br. 418, str. 4) Kadrić, H. (1967), Konzervativno shvatanje još prisutno, Prosvjetni list (br. 308, str. 8) Kadrić, M. (1965), Gdje je izvor nepismenih u našoj Republici, Prosvjetni list (br. 258 str. 5) Kadrić, O. (1967), Pedagoško predavanje nepismene žene, Prosvjetni list (br. 308, str. 8) Kovačević, D. (1961), Školska sprema i stručno obrazovanje žena u Jugoslaviji, Beograd, Izdavačko preduzeće Rad Krunić, I. (1967), Još o osipanju učenika u starijim razredima osnovne škole, Prosvjetni list, (br. 306, str. 3) N.N. (1959), Daleko veća razlika je u višim razredima, Prosvjetni list, (br. 130, str. 2) Papić, M. (1981), Školstvo u BiH (1941–1945), Sarajevo: Svjetlost Petrić, N. (1976), Pokretanje odgovornih snaga, Porodica i dijete, (br. 3, str. 10-11) Svrdlin, Đ. (1984), Porodica i dijete – Značajan časopis za porodično vaspitanje, Učitelj, (br. 6, str. 123) Šušnjara, S. (2013), Razvoj specijalnog školstva u BiH: od 1958. do 1990. godine, Zagreb-Sarajevo, Synopsis Vukasović, A. (1981), Pedagoški tretman humanizacije odnosa među spolovima, Zagreb, Zavod za pedagogiju Filozofskog fakulteta Sveučilišta u Zagrebu Film Aitken, I. (2011), The Concise Routledge Encyclopedia of the Documentary Film, New York, Routledge Bogojević, M. (2012), The Beauty of Gender Sin: Politics of Representation and Gender Masquerading in Yugoslav Auteur Film, Camera Lucida (br. 8, str. 10-14) Braidotti, R. (2011), Mothers, Monsters and Machines, Nomadic Subjects: Embodiment and Sexual Difference in Contemporary Feminist Theory, New York, Columbia University Press, Mulvey, L. (2003), Vizuelno zadovoljstvo i narativni film, Razlika (br. 3-4, str. 1-11) Slapšak, S. (2000), Žensko telo u jugoslovenskom filmu: status žene, paradigma feminizma. Žene, slike, izmišljaji, (prir. Arsić, B.), Beograd, Centar za ženske studije (str. 121-137) Slapšak, S. (2002), Idenitities Under Threat on the Eastern Borders. Thinking Differently: A Reader in European Women’s Studies, (prir. Griffin, G; Braidotti, R.), London i New York, Zed Books (str. 145-158) Omeragić, M. (2013), Da li je moguća de/balkanizacija rodova? Kaženjene progovaraju, Sarajevske sveske (str. 41-42) http://goo.gl/6ApkrJ (28. maj 2014) Ugrešić, D. (1994), Jer mi smo dečki, Kruh i ruže (br. 1 str. 30-35) V DIO Agencija za statistiku BiH (2013): Žene i muškarci u BiH Agencija za statistiku BiH (2013), Žene i muškarci u BiH, Tematski Bilten 3, Sarajevo, http://goo.gl/h6zgfF Babić-Avdispahić, J. (2004), Izazovi Feminizma (The Challenges of Feminism), Sarajevo, IF Bosnae Bakšić Muftić, J. ( 2012), Pravni fakultet u Sarajevu – Iskušenja u vremenu, Godišnjak Pravnog fakulteta u Sarajevu, LV, Sarajevo Bakšić-Muftić, J. (2004), Zločin silovanja u BiH – lokalna i međunarodna dimenzija, Izazovi feminizma (br. 26/04. str. 49-54) Blažević, D. (2011), Da li žensko pitanje još postoji u Dolje ti rijeka, dolje ti je pruga, Sarajevo, Buybook Borić, Besima (2012), Socijalna pravda u BiH, Poltička participacija u BIH, Sarajevo, Sarajevski Otvoreni Centar (str. 119-133) Husanović, J. (2010), Između traume, imaginacije i nade: Kritički ogledi o kulturnoj produkciji i emancipativnoj politici, Beograd, Edicija REČ Iveković, R. (2000), (Ne)predstavljivost ženskog u simboličkoj ekonomiji: Žene, nacija i rat nakon 1989. godine, u Žene, slike, izmišljaji (prir. Arsić, B.), Beograd, Centar za ženske studije (str. 9-30) Jambrešić Kirin, R; Škokić, T. (2004), Između roda i naroda: etnološke i folkorističke studije, Zagreb, Institut za etnologiju i folkloristiku: Centar za ženske studije Spahić-Šiljak, Z; Spahić, A; Bavčić, E. (2012), Baseline studija: Žene i mirotvorstvo u BiH, Sarajevo, TPO fondacija Sarajevo Jambrešić Kirin, R. (2004), Heroine ili egzekutorice: partizanke u 1990-ima, Između roda i naroda: etnološke i folkorističke studije, Zagreb, Institut za etnologiju i folkloristiku: Centar za ženske studije Karapetrović, M. (2014), The View from Semi-periphery – About Feminism and Gender Education in Bosnia and Herzegovina, u Young Women in Post-Yugoslav Societies: Research, Practice and Policy, Zagreb i Sarajevo, Institute for Social Research in Zagreb, Human Rights Centre, University of Sarajevo (str. 43-67) Ler-Sofronić, N. (2002), Kraj tranzicijske paradigme – rodna perspektiva, Women and Politics: Gender and Political Theory, Dubrovnik, Žensla infoteka (str. 24-25) Lokar, Sonja (6. juni 2009), Politika i rod u tranziciji – predavanje posdiplomcima ženske studije Sarajevo (Powerpoint presentation) Lara Bijeljina; HO Horizonti Tuzla (2013), Mir sa ženskim licem – osnaživanje žena za suočavanje s prošlošću, Kvinna till Kvinna, Mlinarević, G; Kosović, L. (2011), Women’s Movements and Gender Studies in Bosnia and Herzegovina, Women’s and Gender Studies in Central, Easternand Southeastern Europe, Part II, aspasia (Vol. 5, str. 128-203) Mlinarević, G. (2008), Seksualno nasilje nad ženama kao ratni zločin, Dijalog, Časopis za filozofiju i društvenu teoriju (br. 3-4. str. 53-85) Mlinarević, G; Kosović, L. Women’s Movements and Gender Studies in Bosnia and Herzegovina (str 134) Popov-Momčinović, Z. (2013), Ženski pokret u Bosni i Hercegovini: Artikulacija jedne kontrakulture, Sarajevo, Sarajevski otvoreni centar, Centar za empirijska istraživanja religije u Bosni i Hercevogovini, Fonacija CURE Potkonjak S. (2008), u Između politike pokreta i politike znanja: Feminizam i ženski/ rodni studiji u Hrvatskoj, BiH i Sloveniji, Zagreb, Stud. ethnol. Croat. (vol. 20, str. 57-96) Spahić-Šiljak, Z. (2013), Sjaj ljudskosti – životne priče mirotvorki u BiH, Sarajevo, TPO fondacija Spahić-Šiljak, Z. Popitivanje ženskih, feminističkih i muslimanskih identiteta (str. 103) Topić, T; Živanović, A; Zolja, A. Mirovni aktivizam u BiH, http://www.zenezenama. org/bos/info/Studija-mir.pdf str 49 Vujković, S; Pejić, B. (2012), Microstories: konteksti savremene ženske umjetničke prakse nakon dvijehiljadite, Banja Luka: Muzej savremene umjetnosti Republike Srpske Zaharijević, Adrijana (2013), Being an Activist: Feminist citizenship through transformations of Yugoslav and post-Yugoslav citizenship regimes, Edinburgh, CITSEE Working Paper Series 2013/28 Ženski glasovi u izvedbenim umjetnositma Zapadnog Balkana 1990 – 2010, Podgorica, NOVA – Centar za feminističku kulturu Internet izvori: Braidotti, R. (17. novembar 2010), The Subject in Feminism, YSTOR (str. 155-172) http://www.jstor.org. http://scca.ba/about-scca/ (1. juli 2014) http://goo.gl/JH9tTr (6. juli 2014) http://goo.gl/zjzQ0f (6. juli 2014) http://www.bhfilm.ba/udruzenje.php?kat=1&clan=77 (6. juli 2014) http://goo.gl/UE3YBJ (6. juli 2014) http://goo.gl/dW8Iuw (6. juli 2014) http://data.zenskaposla.ba/node/26 (30. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/fns3ql (30. juni 2014) http://library.fes.de/pdf-files/bueros/sarajevo/09706.pdf (20. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/3rmYFE (30. juni 2014) http://repub.eur.nl/pub/23361 (30. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/rLL0cB (28. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/84vkjf (28. juni 2014) http://goo.gl/sO2Uzk (30. juni 2014) Književnost Arsenijević, D. (2006), Prema politici nade: poezija i postratni period u BiH, u Na tragu novih politika: kultura i obrazovanje u BiH, Tuzla, Centar za istraživački, stvaralački i građanski angažman Grad (str. 275-299) Arsenijević, D. (2012), Ljubav nakon genocida, Sarajevske sveske, (str. 39-40, str. 75- 89), Sarajevo, Mediacentar Avdagić, A. (2003), Pripitomljeni diskurz, Patchwork (br. 1, str. 123-135), Sarajevo, Rodne studije Demiragić, A. (2006), Revizija romana Larva i Krug Bisere Alikadić, Sarajevske sveske (br. 13, str. 369-379), Sarajevo, Mediacentar Denić-Grabić, A. (2010), Bosanskohercegovačkih roman na kraju 20. stoljeća, Brčko, Preporod Gazetić, E. (2003), Fenomen ženskoga pisma/identiteta u bosanskohercegovačkoj književnosti, Patchwork (br.1, str. 99-111), Sarajevo, Rodne studije Grosz, E. (1995), Space, Time, Perversion, New York i London, Routledge Lešić, Z. (2003), Nova čitanja: poststrukturalistička čitanka, Sarajevo, Buybook (str. 96-110) Moranjak-Bamburać, N. (2003), Signature smrti i etičnost ženskog pisma, Sarajevske sveske (br. 2, str. 113-123), Sarajevo, Mediacentar Moranjak-Bamburać, N. (2004), Ima li rata u ratnom pismu?, Sarajevske sveske (br. 5, str. 79-93), Sarajevo, Mediacentar Republika (1983), časopis za književnost (str. 11-12), Zagreb Said, W. E. (1999), Orijentalizam, Zagreb, Konzor Šehabović, Š. (2004), Mit o Hasanaginici, kulturalne matrice i rodna isključivanja, Razlika/ Differance (br. 9, str. 283-291), Tuzla, Društvo za književna i kulturalna istraživanja Ugrešić, D. (2001), Život je bajka, Zagreb, Konzor Užice nekad i sad, Užice od 1945–1997. Proza (1945–1997), http://www.graduzice.org/userfiles/files/prozaod1945do1997.pdf Wachtel, B. A. (2001), Stvaranje nacije, razaranje nacije: književnost i kulturna politika u Jugoslaviji, Beograd, Stubovi kulture Pozorište Abdičević A. (2002), Scena i kostim, Sarajevo, Muzej književnosti i pozorišne umjetnosti BiH Lešić, J. (1971), Lada Mansvjetova, u: Narodno pozorište Sarajevo 1921–1971 (Ubavić, V.), Novi Sad (316-317) Moranjak-Bamburać, N. (2003), Signature smrti i etičnost ženskog pisma, u Sarajevske sveske (br. 2, str. 113-123), Sarajevo, Mediacentar Muzaferija, G; Rizvanbegović F; Vujanović, V. (1995), Antologija bosanskohercegovačke drame XX vijeka, Sarajevo, Alef